1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-transporting device for transporting heat using a phase change of a working fluid and an electronic apparatus including the heat-transporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a heat pipe has been widely used as a device for transporting heat from a heat source such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of a PC (Personal Computer). As the heat pipe, a pipy heat pipe and a planar heat pipe are widely known. In such a heat pipe, a working fluid such as water is sealed inside and circulated while changing phases inside the heat pipe, to thus transport heat from a heat source such as a CPU. A driving source for circulating a working fluid needs to be provided inside the heat pipe, and a metal sintered body, a metal mesh, and the like for generating a capillary force are generally used.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-292355 (paragraphs (0003), (0010), and (0011), FIGS. 1, 3, and 4) discloses a heat pipe that uses a metal sintered body or a metal mesh.
Incidentally, in such a heat pipe, there are cases where the heat pipe is deformed due to a vapor pressure of the working fluid at a time an internal temperature of the heat pipe increases. Particularly when a planar heat pipe is used, the heat pipe is often deformed at a plane portion thereof due to an internal pressure.
As a technique regarding such a problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-140435 (paragraph (0013), FIGS. 2 and 3; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a heat spreader in which a deformation is suppressed by forming pillar-like members inside the heat spreader.